Nuevos Sentimientos
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Una pequeña confusión llegó al corazón de su amigo y él aunque sabe que podría arriesgarse desea ayudarlo, Naruto solo desea una oportunidad para demostrar todo lo que siente.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

Sabía perfectamente que se encontraba confundido, que sus ojos no se cerraban por sueño sino por los sentimientos que en estos momentos de seguro sentía.

_Sentimientos que una vez él tuvo._

No quería ser egoísta, no podría serlo con él, pero… había esperado tanto tiempo que no aprovechar esa oportunidad sería algo que no se lo podría perdonar.

-N-Naruto… -la voz salió en susurro, mientras sentía como su enérgico amigo lamía su cuello, energía que usaba en ese momento para calentar su cuerpo haciéndolo suspirar en ocasiones.

« No había tenido un buen día… casi nunca lo tenía.

Después de salir del colegio ir a la universidad fue realmente duro, mucho más cuando no se tiene recursos económicos suficientes como para intentar entrar, pero trató. Como tantas otras personas lo hacen… ¿de qué manera?, trabajando. Pero no estaba solo ¡no! su amigo rubio lo había acompañado en todos los primeros días, apoyándole, ayudándole, mientras ambos reían y molestaban entre ellos con sus típicos apodos: _"baka"_, _"dobe", "teme", "usuratonkachi". _Era algo que venía impuesto en su lenguaje, algo natural, como sí fueran sus nombres.

Siempre le había parecido linda una chica que conoció en sus tres últimos años de secundaría, era elegante, amable y bella. Una joya. Lo raro era que cuando se lo comentaba a su amigo de ojos azules, este fruncía notablemente el ceño.

"¿A él también le gustara?" »

Pero que equivocado estaba, pues aquellas caricias que iban por debajo de su camisa, tocándolo, apretando sus tetillas haciendo que más gemidos salieran por su boca definitivamente no eran celos.

Sacó toda la camisa de su pelinegro amigo haciendo que este se estremeciera y un ligero rubor adornara la piel blanca; sonrió, invadiendo los labios que en esos momentos se encontraban entreabiertos por los suspiros que daba. Los lamió con la punta de la lengua para después colocarse encima de ellos dando un suave apretón en estos. Uniéndolos en una caricia firme adentrándose con su lengua. Sintió como este daba un gemido tal vez por la sorpresa, no le intereso, solo acarició toda la cavidad palpando la embriagante saliva. La que siempre quiso probar y que en esos momentos tal vez por descuido estaba haciendo.

« No salía de su asombro cuando escuchó la voz suave de aquella chica, que su amigo pelinegro decía gustarle, negándose y diciendo que ya tenía una persona especial.

_¿Cómo era capaz de rechazarle?_

Sasuke había sacado todas sus fuerzas para declarársele, para decirle que era especial para él.

Por primera vez en su vida quiso ser otra persona, por primera vez en su vida quiso ser esa chica de larga cabellera azul oscuro y ojos casi blanco, por primera vez en su vida sintió alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Por que por primera vez sintió que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con su amigo de ojos negros como la noche, la misma noche que en ese momento caía sobre sus cabezas. »

Ya no había camisa que desviara su recorrido, un recorrido que por años había visto: de niños, jugando, en el colegio cuando hacían deporte; pero, por primera vez se osaba a tocar: suave y cálido al mismo tiempo. Respiró su aroma mientras sus manos tocaban la blanca piel de su amigo.

–_Te amo…_ –susurró el rubio, acercándose para acariciar ese rostro con devoción. Vio como el otro tragó saliva, observándolo, observándose, los ojos negros frente a los azules.

¿Estaría bien hacer todo esto?

« Naruto lo conoció cuando eran niños. Cuando se había mudado por culpa del trabajo de su padre, este le había prometido que esta era la última vez que se irían, aunque a Naruto no le importó. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca podían permanecer en un solo lugar y por eso no había podido hacer verdaderos amigos.

Al entrar a la escuela se topó con gente buena, alegre y entusiasta, pero… había alguien que no era así. Esta persona de cabello y ojos negros era distante y solitaria. Trató de acercarse a él, conversar, pero este solo lo rechazó.

Y lo odio.

Lo odio por su carácter frío, pero lastimosamente el destino no lo había escuchado o quería hacerle una mala pasada haciendo que el grupo de campamento donde iría estuviera este, él y una niña de cabello rosa.

Y se molestó.

Todo el tiempo estuvieron peleando, no había día en que no cruzaran miradas de odio, pero aún así… este le había salvado. Una de las actividades no le había salido bien, logrando la burla por parte de sus compañeros de salón y el rubio se fue, camino lejos del lugar adentrándose en el bosque viendo lo bello que este podría ser, bello… pero peligroso.

Se resbaló cayendo al río, gritó, no sabía nadar y la falta de oxigeno hacía que se desesperará aún más, llorara, se asustó terriblemente y sintió su mano ser jalada fuertemente y por fin pudo respirar algo de aire, pero se desmayó. Al despertar se encontraba en la enfermería del lugar, pequeña y algo sucia a causa del polvo constante que entraba y salía por la ventana, movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda tratando de ver mejor.

Y lo vio.

Acostado en su cama, los cabellos negros tapaban su cara y sus ojos cerrados respirando pausadamente, dormido.

El chico que detestaba, el que odiaba lo había salvado. No era solo suposiciones pues la enfermera Shizune se lo había confirmado y se sintió confundido ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿No le había interesado que este también podía haberse ahogado?, el brazo de Sasuke había quedado lastimado, teniendo que usar yeso por algunos días. Y, aunque Sasuke hubiera sido solo un novato, aunque la corriente hubiera sido fuerte, aunque se encontraban los dos solos, ¡¿no le importaron todas esas opciones?

Pero… aún así este le había ayudado y lo había salvado.

Descubrió que esa mirada fría podía llegar a ser cálida en ciertos momentos, descubrió que ese tono arrogante de voz podía transmitir alegría y confianza en ciertos tiempos, descubrió que esa confianza absoluta podía ser destruida en algunas ocasiones, descubrió que Sasuke podía ser una persona amigable y confiable, descubrió que detrás de toda la perfección que lo rodeaba había un ser humano.

Después… descubrió que el sentimiento cálido que inundaba su ser se llamaba amor. »

Ahora lo tenía así… para él solo. Repasando, memorizando el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él, jadeando, casi abrazándolo.

Su pantalón fue retirado fácilmente, sintiendo un cálido estremecimiento cuando Naruto empezó a tocar sus muslos suavemente, con dedicación. Se estremeció y estaba confundido.

_¿Qué sentía él por Naruto?_

Era su amigo, su verdadero amigo. Y ahora este le decía que lo amaba y que le quería, haciéndole todas esas cosas que hacían su respiración irregular, haciéndole gemir, sentirse raro y agradable al mismo tiempo… _tal vez querido_. No había dudo que el quería mucho al rubio, llegando en su pecho un sentimiento de protección, de consolación cada vez que este se metía en problemas, cada vez que hacía alguna travesura, cada vez que por alguna extraña razón se sentía triste.

Lo quería ¡sí, lo quería!, _¿cómo un hermano?,_ese siempre había sido la sensación que tenía cuando estaba cerca de él, pero… _ahora_…

_¿Él no amaba a Hinata?_

Sí, siempre le había querido, le había gustado. Pero sentir el rechazo de ella no fue tan fuerte de lo que él esperaba, se había sentido mal pero ese no era el sentimiento que debería tener porque al final, se sintió aliviado cuando esta le había respondido porque sabía que podía seguir. ¿No se suponía que se sentiría morir?, ¿qué todo el mundo se te vendría encima? Eso era lo que había escuchado cuando la persona que amabas te rechazaba, pero para él… el sentimiento fue diferente, no fue tan fuerte.

¿Realmente se había enamorado Hinata?

… _No_…

Esa debía ser la simple repuesta, le agradaba y gustaba pero… no era amor.

Naruto… ¿se sentiría morir si le dijera que no?, él definitivamente no quería eso, no quería ver una triste expresión en el sonriente rostro del rubio. Eso era algo que a él siempre le había molestado y ahora ser él mismo el que lo causara… no podría ni pensarlo. Eran común los insultos y alguno que otro golpe. ¿Pero dolor? Eso nunca.

Un fuerte gemido invadió su boca, haciendo que todo pensamiento quedara al olvido, mordió su labio inferior para no seguir sacando de su garganta esos gemidos que solo hacían confundirlo más y hacer que perdiera aún más la razón.

Naruto sonrió, apostaría que esta era la primera vez que veía en un día tantas expresiones en el rostro de Sasuke, ahora sería el orgulloso Uzumaki que había logrado algo que siempre había parecido imposible. Estaba seguro que eso no lo hacía cualquiera y no pudo evitar reír un poco con eso.

–Baja la voz o nos van a escuchar –dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa, volviendo a besar sus labios antes que este le reclamara por lo dicho con anterioridad.

« Después de la declaración de Sasuke este había quedado como ausente y eso era lo que más detestaba Naruto, trató de animarlo para que dejara de pensar en _cosas sin sentido_como había dicho desde el primer día que conoció a la dichosa chica. No le agradaba, aunque ella era muy linda y amable. Tal vez eso era lo que no le gustaba, porque ella… sería la persona perfecta para su amigo. Y aunque en un momento se había aliviado que esta le dijera que no, ahora sentía su corazón oprimido por la forma de actuar de su amigo.

Era algo que jamás hubiera esperado.

Y decidió que era un buen momento para relajarse un poco, yendo a un bar a beber un poco, como dicen: a olvidar las penas, y uno que específicamente dejaran ingresar a los menores de edad. Y no estuvo tan mal: bromearon, trataron de reír, molestaron mientras seguían bebiendo. No se emborracharon tan solo estaban un poco mareados, conversando, desahogándose como siempre lo hacían. Naruto solo esperaba que su amigo siempre le contara todo y como respuesta él hacía lo mismo… bueno, casi todo.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que en esta se encontraba su tutor y su hermana y si lo encontraba en esos términos… sería un gran problema para ambos. Subieron a la habitación, agarrándose de lo que podían para poder caminar un poco mejor y de esa manera dejar dormir tranquilamente a las personas que ahora estaban en un sueño y solo esperaban que fuera profundo, no querían reclamos a esa hora de la madrugada porque no estaban como para aguantarlos.

Entraron, casi tropezándose con las cosas del piso, como siempre Naruto tenía su habitación hecha un desastre y tratando de acomodarse mejor ya cansados.

Y una pequeña discusión de saber quien iba a usar la cama originó todo.

Primero, Naruto no iba a dormir en el suelo porque esa era su casa y pues Sasuke tampoco lo haría alegando que él era un invitado y así no se les trataba, además todo estaba en desorden como para acostarse por ahí. Y la cama era un perfecto lugar para ambos.

Naruto sonrió, acercándose a él poniendo la excusa que hacía frío (aunque eso no era mentira) para después, embelesado por el manto nocturno y el mareo casi agradable del alcohol, besarlo en el cuello diciéndole que le amaba.

Si algo salía mal, se diría que era por culpa del licor: ¿quién no ha hecho tonterías por esa razón? »

Pero ahora que se encontraban hasta esos momentos, tal vez no podía echarle la culpa a la dichosa bebida, tampoco diría que fueron las hormonas (no creía conveniente decir eso), pero ya nada le importaba, solo le interesaba seguir y por primera vez sentirse completamente uno con la persona que amaba desde niño.

¿Eso era demasiado pedir?

Después de todo… ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Tal vez no era buena idea seguir con eso, sabía que mañana las cosas serían demasiado raras, pero… _¿era tan malo demostrarse como es uno, solo por un momento?_ Ya se había declarado (algo que jamás pensó hacer) y todavía Sasuke no le contestaba y eso… lo estaba desesperando.

–Joder, di algo –renegó muy bajo, casi jadeando.

Sasuke simplemente no contesto ¿Qué le respondía? _"Que estaba caliente y nada más"_No, tal vez no fuera solo eso. De alguna manera, en cada movimiento por pequeño que hacía, sentía su corazón latir de una manera rápida, intranquila, casi esperando más y no queriendo que este parara.

Ahora fue él quien acerco sus labios para unirlos de manera más salvaje, entrelazando entre ellos y girando un poco el rostro para tener más contacto con esa cavidad que jamás pensó tocar.

_Pero que definitivamente no se sentía mal._

* * *

–¡Hay! ¿Cómo rayos se les ocurre hacer eso? –gritó a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa del local de comida, haciendo que de cierta manera ambos chicos temblaran.

–Por favor Sakura-chan, me duele un poco la cabeza y no…

–¿Te duele? ¡Pues claro que te duele!, ¿cómo se les ocurre dejarme esperando? –renegó una vez más. Se suponía que los tres habían quedado que después del trabajo de Sasuke e irían a un concierto que se haría cerca del lugar.

_Quince minutos… treinta minutos… cuarenta y cinco minutos… una hora._

Después de eso supo que ese par no irían, y también supo que dos muchachos se quedarían sin herederos si volvían a hacerle lo mismo.

Naruto solo pudo tratar de no caerse debido al sueño, mientras Sasuke bostezaba debido al poco descanso del día anterior y Naruto sonrió en ese momento haciendo que Sasuke se diera cuenta y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, para después cabrearse internamente de la actitud que estaba teniendo.

–¡Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa! –Renegó otra vez la chica –Pero ni se crean que los próximos almuerzos de los siguientes dos meses me lo pagan ustedes. –los chicos suspiraron, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo, sabían que terminarían perdiendo.

En ese instante Sasuke giró el rostro encontrándose con la vista del exterior que podía darle la ventana del local y pudo ver a la chica de ojos lavanda agarrado del brazo de un chico con melena café larga, ese tipo ya lo había visto en la universidad: ¿no era Hyuuga Neji? ¿Ellos dos no eran primos?, solo vio la bella sonrisa que la chica cargaba en ese momento y sin pensarlo Sasuke sonrió un poco. Ya no había problema, de cierto modo sentía que él no podía estar mejor ahora.

Decidió solo por un momento dejar todo orgullo y se levantó de su asiento, agarró desprevenidamente el mentón de Naruto que solo seguía discutiendo con Sakura y dándole así un corto beso en los labios.

–Me voy a trabajar.

Nadie dijo nada y salió del sitio agarrando su suéter pasándolo por atrás de uno de sus hombros. Sakura estaba asombrada y Naruto solo pudo atinar y después sonrojarse. _¿Eso era un sí?_ Porque la noche anterior el muy bastardo no contesto nada.

–¿Qué me perdí? –Preguntó Sakura aún sin entender bien –¡¿Salían juntos y no me dijeron? –los reclamos quedaron en el olvido en la mente del rubio.

Sonrió.

–¡Lo hice ttebayo!

–¡Naruto cuidado la mesa!

**FIN**


End file.
